BIBLIOTECA AJENA
by Queen-lust8
Summary: AY LAS FIESTAS PUEDEN SER TAN ABURRIDAS...
1. Chapter 1

***Primis´s present***

(Suena la cancioncilla de misión imposible ) PEDRO SICARD

**tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan**

**TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN TA TAN TAN TA TAN TAN TA**

**piruliiiii, piruliiii, piruliii, PIRULI**

**piruliiii, piruliii, piruliii ,PIRULI**

**piruliiii, piruliii, piruliii ,PIRULI**

**TAN TAN**

**JAJAJAJAJAJA XD! Daaaaaa!**

**HITOTSU NO SHUUEN NI AKAI HANATABA WO (SOLO UN RAMO DE ROSAS PARA TERMINAR ESTE JUEGO) **

**BIBLIOTECA AJENA**

Ambos podían presumir de la limpieza de su sangre, presumir de la perfección de sus caras y cuerpo, el presumir que ambos pertenecían a unas de las familias más importantes de Francia…

La primera vez que la vio, fue en la escuela donde estudiaba su adorado hijo, en esos tiempos no le tomo mucha importancia, era hermosa pero una niña.

Cuando la volvió a encontrar fue en uno de esos bailes aburridos que junto a su esposa e hijo había asistido en casa de algún aristócrata francés del mundo mágico.

Ella estaba envuelta en un lindo vestido lila que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, se podía ver un coqueto fondo de encaje de un morado más intenso…su rubio cabello caía espectacular mente en su pecho y espalda que por la forma del corsé que no tenía mucho escote y adornado entre hilos de plata y piedras semipreciosas se moldeaba a su figura simplemente perfecta. Sus botas escondían unas medias de red nueva moda de diva francesa.

Como todos los hombres presentes no había aguantado la tentación de mojarse los labios al ver tan hermosa joven tomada del brazo de su padre, sonriendo y saludando a su paso como una literalmente princesa…A Lucios Malfoy le había parecido una diosa, sin embargo tomo la compostura cuando sintió la amenazadora mirada de su esposa.

Entre brindis, comida, tediosas platicas de economía y negocios, la llegada del señor oscuro y aburrida música instrumental para baile de gala todos los jóvenes habían salido a refugiarse en otros lugares de la casa, ella disimuladamente se había escabullido en la biblioteca de los Duvag.

No supo como llego a las puertas de aquel lugar, no se escuchaba ningún ruido y le pareció extraño, del tiempo que había mirado para ese sitio nadie había entrado pero…¿y ella? La curiosidad llego al límite al tocar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla para encontrar completamente oscura la biblioteca con un leve reflejo en el fondo, la música no se escuchaba como afuera, "confiado" azoto la puerta y percato una sombra que se levantaba de uno de los sillones rápidamente.

-¿Señor Malfoy?-una tenue luz de lumus lo había topado con su cara.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto sintiéndose un verdadero idiota, casi toda la noche se la había pasado mirándola y solo preguntaba eso- oh señorita Fleur…

-¿usted también huyo de aquella tortura?-pregunto tratando de enlistarse el vestido, Lucius había iluminado la habitación para observarla mejor, ella le sonreía.

-supe que se casara con un Weasley- dijo en francés no ocultando su cara de asco sentándose junto a ella.

-sí, el siguiente verano, es un buen chico, su familia esta media lurias pero no importa…me caso con el no con su familia.

-Es una buena forma de pensamiento yo me case con Narcissa y aun cargo con su hermana y la muerte de su primo…por no saberme imponer - Lucius dijo amargamente.

-¿le sirvo una copa señor?- había un pequeño bar en uno de los costados de la habitación- no creo que se molesten…

-Sería un honor.- Lucius había comenzado a mirarla de nuevo, mientras le preparaba el trago no pudo evitar notar que su vestido se había subido al agacharse por los hielos. Salió de su hipnosis cuando ella le ofrecía uno de los vasos que tenía en la mano.

-Hace mucho no tomaba vodka- exclamo cuando aun en silencio bebían ya el sexto vaso y ella reía…

-Son bebidas de niña- Fleur no acostumbrada a beber ya había empezado a balbucear…era hora de irse.-¿Por qué se va señor Malfoy? ¿No le gusta mi presencia?

-no es eso señorita, usted es una joven muy hermosa y no es bueno que este a solas algo alcoholizada con un hombre casado.- Lucius dijo rápidamente

-lo de hermosa no me sorprende, hay tantas personas que no me lo han dicho pero en usted…-suspiro-sonó muy diferente.- Lucius que ya estaba cerca de la puerta se detuvo al sentir una de las manos de la chica tocando sus hombros.

-no estarán buscando…- Lucius se había volteado a verla pero nunca pensó que sus rostros estuvieran tan cerca. Los helados ojos grises se clavaron en unos azules sintiendo que por fin podía ser algo bueno de su vida, la tomo posesivamente del rostro y la beso.

Tal vez esperaba que ella lo rechazara, le diera una bofetada y saliera de esa habitación pero ella le contesto el beso con la misma ansia que él le había demostrado –que nos busquen…-ella había susurrado aun agitada en su respiración. El se separo de ella tomo su bastón tirado en el piso y atraco la puerta agitándolo y pensando el hechizo, ella había de nuevo prestado atención a su copa estaba sentada en una de las sillas recargado su pecho en el respaldo, una pierna en cada lado, Lucius disfruto aquella vista, mientras ella lo volvía a mirar y sonreía.

El se acerco separo su cabello y empezó a besarle el cuello; atoro uno de sus dedos en el nudo del corsé y empezó a jalarlo, ella trato de ponerse de pie pero se lo impidió, abrió brutalmente el corsé y se lo saco inmediatamente, Fleur no pensaba solo sentía lo que ese hombre, treinta años mas grande a ella, guapo, frio y casado hacia con ella.

Sus manos fueron directamente a sus pechos, empezó a pellizcar los pezones y jalarlos hacia el frente mientras como podía le besaba los hombros y el cuello, Fleur inclino un poco la cabeza y el se arrastro a besarla dejando una leve estela de saliva y soplo secándola lo que provoco en la chica fue tan grandioso que se fue al final de su espalda, subió con su lengua y después volvió a soplar, Fleur se sostenía de la silla encantada del los escalofríos provocados…

Ella se levanto, Lucius desabrocho su falda y la dejar en sus perfectas piernas, una bóxer de encaje color negro y unos ligueros que sostenían las medias de red aun escondidas en las botas.

La chica no quería quedarse atrás, se volteo y empezó a desabrochar el saco y la blanca camisa de lino blanco descubrió el casi transparente torso muy bien formado, no pudo evitar tocarlo y acariciarlo hasta llegar a las hombros y deslizar sus prendas…

Lucius la abrazo de las piernas, aventó todo lo que había en el escritorio y la puso ahí, volvió a besarla bajo por su pecho y tomo uno de sus pezones con sus labios, los lamio gustoso, lo mordisqueo mientras el otro lo masajeaba; Fleur gemía a cada rastro de la mano de aquel hombre, ella lo tenía atrapado con un brazo en el cuello, la mano jugando con su platinado cabello y con la otra sus dedos pasaban vagamente en el filo del pantalón que trataba febrilmente desabrochar el cinturón… Ambos lograron separarse respirando agitadamente el la vio con el pelo alborotado, con la mirada hacia el…

-Han bajado el volumen de la música, de seguro el dueño de esto esté dando su aburrido discurso…-dijo el quitándose los pantalones, Fleur sonrió al ver lo tenso que estaba la tela de su bóxer- eres demasiado bella- le susurro y la beso inmediatamente, bajo por su cuello, paso de nuevo por sus senos ahora si dejando uno que otro chupetón, y siguió por su plano vientre hasta toparse con el encaje empujo a Fleur para que se recostara jugó con su ombligo y después con sus dientes prácticamente arranco su ropa interior…Busco la febril entrepierna para lamer y mordisquear su clítoris, disfrutando su dulce sabor, ella empezó a gemir y atrapo con sus manos los cabellos de Lucius para que no se separan de ella que empezó a mover su cadera suavemente para buscar más placer, Lucius solo había agregado un poco de movimiento a su lengua cuando sintió que ella empezó a temblarle sus piernas, Lucius se separo…

-¿Por qué se detiene señor?- pregunto ella aun si poder normalizar su respiración, Lucius de nuevo se alejo de ella y empezó a bajar sus boxes, Fleur no le asombraba el color de su piel sin embargo el tenia algo el cual la obligaba a no separarse de ella, se puso de pie, el no hizo el intento de tocarla sin embargo ella busco sus labios y prácticamente lo obligo a recargase en el escritorio mientras besaba su pecho y bajaba hacia su duro miembro, indecisa empezó a besar la punta hasta que el tomo su cabeza y la obligo a metérselo todo, encontró fácilmente el movimiento para darle placer y le gustaba que ella lo miraba a los ojos buscando las reacciones que le causaba tal acción, Narcissa nunca había hecho eso, ella solo escondía su rostro entre las almohadas y de vez en cuando gemia, simplemente no le interesaba el placer que ella le podía causar a su esposo. Lucius la separo rápidamente de el pero se volvió a unir a ella cuando obligo que levantara sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas para ser penetrada salvajemente, Fleur dio un grito que Lucius acallo con sus labios mientras la poseía con golpes secos, ella se empezó a mover como un gusano en la sal y el maravillado trataba de darle mas placer tratándola de tocar como si fuera un pulpo. La boca seca de Fleur , el temblor de sus piernas, el movimiento de sus caderas le indicaba a el placer que le daba mientras dejaba marcadas medias lunas en su espalda…

Cuando ambos alcanzaron la zenit del placer (ella recostada en el escritorio con las piernas alrededor de las caderas de el porqué el estaba encima) le costo separarse de ella…

-es hora de regresar Fleur- el se bajo del escritorio y empezó a buscar su ropa, ella lo miro.

-necito me ayude con esto- dijo mostrándole el corsé. La ayudo acomodarlo, amarrándolo mientras le daba cosquilludos besos en la espalda.

-diré que regrese a mi carruaje, usted podrá aparecerse por la puerta del jardín…

-¿lo volveré a ver…?

-usted se va a casar si mal no recuerdo…

-y usted es un hombre casado que se lleva mis bragas en su saco- Lucius rio…- y no se quejaba mientras estaba encima de mi….

-solo lo recuerdo…-la beso de nuevo- no se ofenda si es que me vestí rápido solo que estamos en una biblioteca ajena si fuera la de mi casa en el tiempo en que Draco está en el colegio y mi esposa juega canasta con sus amigas no habría problema- Fleur lo miro mientras se ponía la falda…

-Yo no dije nada. Hasta luego señor Malfoy…- y ella desapareció en el acto.

**ooOOooOOooo**

-Lucius cariño ¿Dónde estabas? He pasado casi toda la fiesta buscándote…

-Perdón Siccy últimamente no me han sentado bien las fiestas y salí a tomar el fresco- Fleur entro por la puerta del Jardín, algunos invitados se le acercaron para invitarla a bailar y ella se negaba solamente con un movimiento de la mano, el sonrió inconscientemente mientras tomaba una copa de champan; busco su mirada y alzo su copa brindando por su nueva amante en silencio, mientras en su ropas le aparecía un hermosa rosa roja y una negra y ella le sonreía abiertamente.

HEY! HOLA A TODS, BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, NO ES UNA PAREJA MUY ACOSTUMBRADA POR MI (SEVERUS/HERMIONE) PERO POR PETICION A MI ENFERMA PRIMA QUE PRONTO LE PAGARE EL PSICOLOGO ESCRIBI ESTO. ME HE DIVERTIDO MUCHO, DADO A QUE ME GUSTAN CASI TODOS LOS JOVENES MAESTROS DE INGLES QUE PASAN POR MIS NARICES ( SALUDOS A FANYLAND)NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR LO QUE PUEDE HACER MI MAESTRO IVAN RISA DE GUFFY JAJAJAJAJAJA

PERO ¿POR QUE NO? APOCO EL SEÑOR MALFOY NO CABE EN LA CLASIFICACION: FRIO, SEXY, RUBIO Y MALO JAJAJA BUENO ESPERO JITOMATASOS, LATIGASOS Y SUS LINDAS CRITICAS DE HORTOGRAFIA QUE YA ME ACOSTUMBRARON JAJAJAJAJA BYE.

Las fiestas sueles ser aburridísimas….


	2. Chapter 2

**tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan**

**TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN TA TAN TAN TA TAN TAN TA**

**piruliiiii, piruliiii, piruliii, PIRULI**

**piruliiii, piruliii, piruliii ,PIRULI**

**piruliiii, piruliii, piruliii ,PIRULI**

**TAN TAN**

**JAJAJAJAJAJA XD! Daaaaaa!**

**BIBLIOTECA PROPIA**

-Pase señorita-un elfo la condujo por uno de los pasillos que llevaba al hall, sin embargo la desvió hacia una habitación amplia donde había unos cuantos objetos oscuros, un escritorio y unos libreros…había unas grandes ventanas que mostraban los grandes jardines de la mansión de Inglaterra de su "amante" Lucius Malfoy. –El señor despide a la señora que esta por partir a Italia, en un momento el vendrá, dio las severas instrucciones que la trajera a su despacho…

-¿Dónde está el joven Malfoy?-pregunto inocentemente

-El se va con su madre…Xion se retira señorita.

Fleur se sentó en la silla donde solía Lucius arreglar sus asuntos, vio que tenía una cantina…definitivamente no volvería a beber alcohol, la última vez que lo hizo tubo una singular manera de bajarse el mareo…ella sonrió por el comentario. Desde ese día las rosas blancas no habían parado su desfile en su habitación, Malfoy le enviaba una todos los días…Bill había comenzado a preguntado su procedencia pero disipo la duda cuando le explico que quería trabajar con botánica muggle. Vio por la ventana los dragones que tenia eran simplemente maravillosos, uno de los Noruegos albinos había escapado del corral prefirió tomarle un poco de atención a eso…

-¡Lucius!- una sedosa voz había hecho acto de presencia en sus oídos- se que estas ahí sentado tengo un asunto importante que hablar ahora….- vio como la silla daba vuelta sobre su propio eje.

-Severus Snape- la voz femenina golpeo como un balde de agua fría, había estado a punto de gritarle los planes del señor tenebroso a esa chica, trato de recordarla…traía una falda que mostraba unas largas piernas, una coqueta blusa rosa que estaba desabotonada a partir del nacimiento de los senos sin dejar de mencionar que estaba muy ajustada y podía ver sus pezones…

-Señorita Delacour ¿Dónde está el señor Malfoy?-pudo balbucear.

-Con su esposa supongo, uno de los dragones escapo y Draco aun está ahí tratándolo de controlar, creo que va a tardar un poco.

-Así que usted es la princesa que se topo Lucius la otra noche…

-Mmmm veo que no se puede confiar en el…

-Leo las mentes señorita, me aburría y el dejo por un momento su mente abierta, creo que lo impresiono con sus jugueteos, estaba algo distraído recordándolo.

Fleur sonrío a dicho comentario pero por una razón se puso nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con la punta de su cola de caballo.

-Creo que vendré en otro momento, cuando Lucius venga no querrá atenderme.

-No señor puede quedarse yo me tardare mucho así que no creo que haya inconveniente de que lo atienda a usted primero.

-no, no vendré después.- Severus salió del estudio.

Después de unos diez minutos Lucius Malfoy hizo acto de presencia, ella sin ningún remordimiento había subido los pies en su escritorio de más de 5000 galeones y estaba leyendo unos papeles de los negocios "sucios" que tenía en el callejón Diagon, iba a decirle algo cuando noto su fina tela cubriendo su entrepierna…solo pudo sonreír, esa chica era algo especial.

-Se han ido… ¿qué te parece la biblioteca propia?- Fleur se puso de pie dejando todo en el escritorio, paso su mano posesivamente en su pecho…

-supéralo Malfoy- ella sonrió al ver su mueca de enojo sin embargo lo beso apasionadamente- se pueden hacer mejores cosas- susurro y comento sarcásticamente.

Lucius no le gustaba que la gente jugara con el, sin embargo ella lo hacia para provocarlo…No tardo en juguetear por debajo de su blusa con sus senos, ella respiraba mas rápido de lo común y trataba de no gemir.

-Voy arreglar algo de mis negocios ¿te molestaría esperar un poco?- dijo Lucius mientras Fleur le besaba el cuello.

-Vino el profesor Snape a buscarte-susurro, Lucius se separo de ella y fue directamente a la chimenea. Tiro un poco de polvo flu, pero no obtuvo respuesta; Snape aun estaba en la casa, tal vez vagando en los corrales de los caballos de Draco, siempre a ambos les habían gustado…No era muy seguro empezar a juguetear con su ardiente chica.

-Dijo que regresaba después, pero lo vi algo…alterado- Explico. Lucius dedujo que si estaba alterado era porque traía noticias del señor tenebroso.

-Tengo que terminar algo, prácticamente tenemos la casa por dos semanas. ¿Te molestaría esperar?

-¡Señor Malfoy! Por supuesto que no tengo ningún problema y tendré que esperarlo aquí.- Se tumbo en el sillón que estaba enfrente del escritorio, empezó a doblar su túnica…Lucius no podía dejar de mirarla, cada minuto desde aquella noche no podía evitar que se le secara la boca. Su falda se había subido más mostrando sus blancas piernas (no pudo evitar remojarse los labios)…sin darse cuenta las hojas que sostenía en las manos se habían esparcido por debajo del escritorio; cuando el reacciono ella había desaparecido por debajo de su escritorio…

-¿En que estas pensando Lucius?-dijo Fleur cuando le entrego las hojas, tocando por accidente la entrepierna del hombre, pudo notar la dureza de una erección que se escondía debajo de los pantalones…volvió a tirar las hojas al piso y acaricio posesivamente la tela del pantalón hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón…cuando reacciono su miembro estaba fuera y Fleur lo había empezado a lamerle la punta y el aferraba sus manos a los bordes del escritorio.

Tenía una mujer perfecta arrodillada ante él, el cliché de tener una diosa arrodillada se había hecho realidad y esa mujer le estaba lamiendo lo que lo hacía hombre, era una sobrecarga para su cerebro; lo que había pasado la noche pasada había sido una de las mejores experiencias sexuales de su vida, sin embargo tenía el presentimiento que…Fleur lo succionaba y había comenzado a masajear sus testículos, su frialdad se estaba hiendo al demonio.

-Malfoy- la puerta se abrió de repente, Aparicio la opaca figura de Severus Snape, Fleur quería echar a reír cuando las manos desesperadas de Lucius trataban de separarla de su miembro, se tranquilizo como pudo y disfruto del suave masaje que le daba Fleur en la punta con su lengua.

-Espero que no esté la señorita Delacour por aquí, lo que tengo que decirte es algo muy serio…-Lucius puso una cara la cual Snape no entendía, era entre burla y placer – Oh por Merlín ¿No me digas que está debajo de tu escritorio jugueteando?- Fleur le excito que alguien supiera que los estaba haciendo y con más pasión le provocaba el placer a Malfoy.

Lo que después sintió es como unas manos gentiles la hacían ascender, Malfoy la besaba, había comenzado a acariciar la cintura empezando a desabrochar la falda y bajarla por sus piernas…después subió a darle húmedos besos en el cuello, la respiración de ella empezó a aumentar pues su mano se abierto camino por debajo de blusa y empezaba a masajearlos deliciosamente. El éxtasis en la que ella se veía envuelta se fue de golpe cuando un rayo de conciencia llego a su mente, Snape estaba ahí…sin embargo el no la deja voltear hacia donde el estaba, Malfoy continuo besándola y sus manos recorrían desde su cintura hasta sus senos en devastadoras caricias que la llevarían directamente a un manicomio. Ya desnuda la recostó en su escritorio besando su espalda…un sonoro gemido se escapo cuando bruscamente separo sus piernas y la penetro sin gentileza.

Ella tenía la necesidad de besarlo, cosa imposible en esa posición; se movía su cadera en forma circular, el la poseía en envestidas fuertes y rápidas, no sabía el porqué ella quería evitar a toda costa darle rienda suelta a sus sonidos guturales. Pero sin querer sus ojos se cerraron, pues era demasiado el placer que él le estaba ofreciendo. Pronto se encontró gimiendo levemente junto a Malfoy que gemía muy cerca de su oído provocando descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

Fleur pudo percibir a lo lejos un tercer jadeo de placer, abrió sus ojos e intento parar a Lucius cuando vio que frente a ellos estaba Severus Snape masturbándose quiso detenerse pero el escucharlo tan agitado le hizo sentir más calor; sin embargo Lucius no se detuvo, la levanto de la cadera con el aun dentro de ella y la tumbo en la alfombra alado de su majestuoso escritorio. Los tres tirados en el piso Lucius la pone en cuatro delante de un hincado Snape, mientras acariciaba su clítoris y sus senos. Snape coloca sus manos en su cabeza y con fuerza introduce su miembro en su boca mientras Lucius aceleraba más su ritmo. Sus miembros entraban y salían de su cuerpo y ella estaba ahí disfrutando de lo que ellos le hacían y intentando hacer los gemidos de placer que Snape le impedía pues con deleite pasa la lengua por todo su miembro.

Los tres empezaron a convulsionar con la llegada de un fuerte clímax. No se dejaban de mover hasta que en un grito sonoro quedaron en cuatro patas, dificultosos para poder respirar.

-Sus servicios siempre serán bien recompensados- Soltó Snape, ganando una sonrisa de ella y un sonido molesto de Malfoy que acariciaba su espalda.

Los vio mirándose a los ojos, como si estuvieran hablando telepáticamente para luego sonreír de forma traviesa.

Snape se había recostado en el piso, su miembro flácido estaba de nuevo recuperando forma…viendo que Malfoy se había ido se agacho y comenzó lentamente y sin apuros, recibiendo como respuesta leves gemidos y suaves caricias.

Las manos conocidas de Malfoy tomaron su cintura y dirigirla lentamente, para que se sentara sobre el miembro del pelinegro. Sin oponer resistencia baja con lentitud introduciéndolo en ella.

Los movimientos circulares sobre el sacando casi por completo y luego cayendo fuertemente hasta que sus pelvis se unían habían ganado nuevamente los gemidos de placer. Pronto sintió nuevamente las manos pero ahora en su senos y una de ellas bajo a su ano el cual fue acariciado con movimientos circulares, se separo pero luego regreso aceitosa y empezó a introducirlo contraía su entrada para producir más placer del que sentía…en ningún momento perdió los movimientos que tenia con Snape, se podía decir que hasta lo había aumentado…Malfoy saco su dedo, cosa que la molesto pero pronto lo olvido pues en vez de su dedo había comenzado a introducir su miembro.

Sintió un dolor, Malfoy se dio cuenta pues dejo de moverse y solo empezó a besar su cuello y Snape empezó a besarla haciéndola olvidar y había nuevamente a moverse incitándolos a la que la siguieran. Ellos manejaban completamente la situación moviéndose rápidamente, sus senos era acariciados por la lengua de Snape que no paraba de morderlos y lamerlos…tomaba entre sus dientes los pezones y los mordía levemente produciendo mucho éxtasis. Mientras Lucius re corría sus manos arañándola levemente…su boca se encontraba en el cuello y besándolo con fuerza sin duda iba a tener marcas….Mientras los movimientos de Snape eran lentos y excitantes y los de Lucius rápidos y fuertes la estaban partiendo en dos. El placer que la estaba llevando a la luna la hizo sentir primero un clímax para quedar totalmente agotada. Snape comenzó a apurar sus movimientos y logro llegar segundos después rociando su semen en su vagina. Si no hueras sido por las manos de Malfoy seguramente hubiera caído al suelo…comenzó a sentir los espasmos producidos por Lucius que eran mucho más salvajes y circulares. El cuerpo de el empezó a convulsionar mientras la llevaba de nuevo a un clímax, salió de ella y se puso enfrente de ella y ella tomo su miembro en su boca y empezó a masajearle con las uñas sus testículos. El eyaculo en su boca, cosa que Snape trago pues entre besos la había comenzado a limpiar…

Rendidos y desnudos se dejaron caer en la alfombra…

-¿Papá? Mi madre me ordeno regresar…- la puerta se abrió y por ella entraba Draco Malfoy, nunca imagino ver semejante espectáculo… su padre sentado, Fleur DelaCour…lo prometida de uno de los Weasley en cuatro patas entre sus piernas lamiéndolo y su padrino entre las piernas de Fleur lamiéndola.

Esto definitivamente iba a terminar mal….

**XD! Me siento sucia, mente sucia aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Espero que les guste, espero sus reviews y un saludo a mis pequeñas niñas del ingles que…XD! ¿SOY LA PERVERSA? JAJAJAJA **

**Primis ¿Cómo te va con el psicólogo? ¿Me lo prestas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**BIBLIOTECA PÚBLICA**

Definitivamente ella no se estaba quejando, su amante y el amigo de este se la habían prácticamente cogido…la primera vez con Lucius había sido especial y él le hablaba al oído, sin embargo esta vez había dejado que otro la tomara sin mostrarle el egoísmo que la hacía poseerla…luego la aparición repentina de Draco en la oficina en medio de un clímax perfecto ofrecido por la boca de Snape la había llevado a otro mundo, un mundo que le fue arrebatado de golpe.

Lucius la separo de ella, cuando lo vio totalmente vestido correr detrás de su hijo querido, Snape se encargo de borrarle la idea de ir detrás de el y vio cada una de sus reacciones con una sonrisa burlona de satisfacción en su rostro y ella ahora se encontraba preguntándose qué pasaría…no mejor no, las manos de Severus Snape hacían maravillas en su cuerpo.

-Draco ¿hablas tu de relaciones prohibidas? Si tu familia sabe lo nuestro nos mataran…

Una dulce joven de hermoso cuerpo acomodaba los libros de la biblioteca entregados por un chico rubio…maldecía por dentro no poder utilizar magia.

-Lo se Hermione, pero …siempre he callado los cascos ligeros de mi padre, sin embargo ¿con ella…?se casara con uno de los hermanos de Weasley…

-No lo menciones mas…si fuera el que se casara con ella estuviera brincando de alegría…pero Bill quedara destrozado si lo sabe…me sorprende la actitud de ella.

-¿Es natural que una mujer antes de casarse sienta la curiosidad de estar con otro hombre antes de entregarse completamente al marido?

Hermione sonrió- ¿Tú crees que lo que sintió Ron antes de casarse conmigo fue curiosidad por Lavender?-Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Ron es un imbécil, pero si no fuera por su pendejada, nosotros no estuviéramos aquí-Hermione había bajado un poco para poner un libro y el la había tomado de la cintura…cuando la vio entrar envuelta en ropa muggle (botines, pantalón de mezclilla y un holgado suéter color azul)

-Acaba de entrar Fleur a la biblioteca…

-¿Cómo? ¿Estás segura que es ella Herm?

-¡Draco Malfoy!- Fleur en tres pasos estaba parada junto a ellos-¿Hermione? Que sorpresa, pensé que después de lo de Ron te habías ido a una playa de Cancún a olvidarlo…

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Draco se había ruborizado fuertemente por el coraje que tenía que tragarse para no matar la mujer que se revolcaba con su padre y su padrino y había insultado a su muy escondida novia…

-Vine a explicar…

-¿Qué eres una puta? No te preocupes lo supe cuando te vi practicándole un oral a mi padre.

-¿Envidia?

-Fleur…¿Cómo te atreves…?-dijo Hermione alarmada.

-Calla querida, ¿tu crees que no se que después de lo de Ron no viniste a caer junto a este niño de papi para que te bajara la calentura?

-Señorita Granger, saque a la gente de la sala ¿le molestaría cerrar y apagar las luces?-Fleur le sonrió al guardia.

-No Oscar, lo hare con gusto…saluda a Marie de mi parte.

Los tres se quedaron viendo como el guardia salía de la sala de la biblioteca…

-¡Estoy con Hermione porque la amo! Tu no debes de hablar si ni siquiera sabes que es el amor…

-Yo con tu padre no busque amor…solo fue por el vodka.

-Fleur, vete de aquí-dijo Hermione-ya no debe de haber nadie aquí adentro.

-¿tú crees que eso mi importa? Hagamos un trato…últimamente las bibliotecas se me hacen un lugar tan erótico…una ajena, una propia y la publica…¡es perfecto!- se había comenzado a quitar el suéter dejando ver un juguetón top color rosa que resguardaba su pechos. Draco y Hermione se le quedaron viendo como si fuera una lunática…

-¿Qué intentas hacer?-pregunto Draco

-¿Qué no es evidente? Ustedes pagaran: Hermione por el silencio de esta relación y tu porque me aleje de tu padre.

Hermione no sabía que decir, tenían prácticamente que estar con esa mujer y compartir a su novio por evitar un escándalo que dañara mas la reputación de los Malfoys, sin embargo amaba a Draco y tenía también que cuidar a su familia aunque la odiaran…

-¿Eso quieres Delacour?-Hermione aventó su bata y comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa, se bajo rápidamente la falda mostrando una ropa interior blanca de encaje, Draco la miro, Fleur sonrió…se acerco a Draco y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, miro a Hermione pero esta también le había empezado a quitar el pantalón…la volteo y la comenzó a besar…

Fleur no quería pensar, era sorprendente lo que le estaba haciendo Hermione, se aparto de Draco y ambas se aprisionaron en un furioso beso de poder, tuvo que separarse porque se estaba asfixiando en los brazos de Herm.

Draco estaba disfrutando de la vista cuando empezó a quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa.

-Yo primero-susurro Hermione y le mordió el lóbulo a Fleur, luego se acerco a Draco y comenzó a besarlo…Fleur se acerco por su espalda y comenzó a darles suaves mordidas en la piel y acariciar sus brazos que ya habían quitado la ropa de Hermione.

Habían comenzado a sudar y todas las caricias ofrecidas estaban demostradas en la humedad de sus vaginas y en duro miembro de Draco, sin embargo Fleur sintió que Hermione no lo estaba permitiendo acercarse al chico, el juego era vengativo y malvado.

Se sentó en la fría mesa de la biblioteca, acomodando sensualmente sus piernas. Hermione dejo a Draco y se acerco a ella para besarla paso suavemente su mano en su rostro, bajo por su torso acariciando el seno, el vientre y acaricio por encima la vagina de Fleur…esta reacciono como si hubieran jalado una cuerda…agitando su respiración, gimió pero algo iba mal…

Hermione se separo rápidamente de ella y pronto estuvo atada a la mesa, sentía las cuerdas invisibles lastimar su piel; alzo su cabeza y vio a una sonríete Hermione y un sorprendido Draco Malfoy. Quiso gritar, pero simplemente ella no podía hacer nada.

-¿sabes Fleur? No debes jugar con una mujer enamorada…son capaces de hasta matar…-Se volteo y de nuevo a atender a Draco Malfoy per mejor se acerco a su bata y saco un celular y tarareando una divertida canción empezó a tomar una secuencia de fotografías de Fleur humillada, atada a una mesa…-¡Ja! Se te acaba de borrar tu estúpida sonrisa de triunfo querida…pero si sales de aquí y dices lo de mi relación con Draco me encargare de romper cada uno de tus cogidos huesos. No me importa que le hagas a los Weasley pero si te vuelves a meter con Draco o peor con su padre estas fotos juro que serán un buen titular para el profeta.

-¡Hermione!-exclamo Draco-ser novia de un Malfoy te ha alterado los nervios…-La tiro en uno de los espacios libres del cuerpo de Fleur le abrió las piernas a Hermione y sin mas la penetro salvajemente…Hermione gemía fuertemente y su voz retumbaba en cada piedra de la biblioteca, el nunca la había tomado de esa manera…cuando alcanzo su segundo clímax el la recostó y con cuidado de no tocar a la Delacour empezó a lamerla, Hermione no encontró lugar en donde agarrarse porque sentía que el cuerpo perdía gravedad y en cualquier momento iba a salir por una de las ventanas se tomo de las pantorrillas de Fleur…que envidiaba lo que el joven Malfoy le ofrecía, húmeda y lista para cualquier hombre con sus respiración agitada vio a Granger y Malfoy hijo cogerse delante de ella ya casi cuatro veces…

-Por favor, no diré nada pero suéltame- susurro cuando Hermione disfrutaba de la boca de Draco en uno de sus pezones…

-basta cariño, es hora de irnos a casa-susurro Hermione, los ojos llorosos de Fleur la conmovieron…se vistieron rápido y abrazados desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

Fleur salió vestida en la primera oportunidad de que el lado malvado de Hermione se ablando, nunca pensó terminar así su aventurilla de visitar las bibliotecas…si lo hacía ahora solo era para revisar libros.

Lucius nunca la volvió a buscar, Snape había estado en la boda y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el lado conocido.

-Amor hay un paquete para ti -exclamo Bill cuando acababan de desenvolver el ultimo regalo de la boda, era un sobre manila que se veía su nombre en tinta verde. Saco unas fotos de ella desnuda encima de Draco brincando y moviendo sus caderas dándose placer y a este mordiéndole los labios vaginales a Hermione.

No, definitivamente no era el sexo en las bibliotecas lo que debería de dejar…era el alcohol que ingería antes de practicarlo. Esa maldita bruja se la iba a pagar.

**JAJAJAJA UN POCO ENREDADO PERO CREANME MI CEREBRO ESTA ASI DE LOCO ULTIMAMENTE…QUE LES DIGO MI NOVIO SE VA CON LOS CANGUROS Y A MI ME DEJA AQUÍ EN MI PAIS POR OTRO AÑO DE ESCUELA ¡DEMONIOS! ESTOY TRISTE, MUY TRISTE…AAAAAAAAAA! ME DESAHOGUE! –JAJAJAJA. SALUDOS A TODOS Y ESPERO ME PERDONEN MI TARDANZA.**


End file.
